


Stuck On You (my heart is racing)

by shirosquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, au where you literally stick to your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosquared/pseuds/shirosquared
Summary: Ever since Shiro was a child, he’d heard about the idea of soulmates. The person you were destined to be with for life, a lifelong bond between two people who were meant to fall in love. To show this bond, his mother had told him, when soulmates first touch, they become inseparable for the next twenty-four hours.





	Stuck On You (my heart is racing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibupony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibupony/gifts).



> This was my piece for the [VLD Ship Exchange](https://vldshipexchange.tumblr.com), sorry it's so late!! I genuinely forgot to post it D:
> 
> My giftee was ibupony, an amazing person who can be found over on [Tumblr](https://ibupony.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine)

Shiro supposed there were worse people he could be stuck to for an entire day.

Keith was a pretty decent guy, if somewhat quiet. Then again, Shiro wasn’t exactly much of a talker either in their current situation. They hadn’t spoken much, only when their friends all went to the bar together and both of them were dragged along. Shiro hadn’t realized that they’d never touched before. Matt stood to the side, wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed hysterically.

“I hate you forever, Matt,” Shiro sighed, tipping his head back to look at the clouds.

Matt took another moment to calm down before giving Shiro a shit-eating grin. “Maybe if you’d just had better balance, you could’ve avoided this. See you later!”

“Matt, come back he— _Matt_!” Shiro cursed, taking a step back. Keith stumbled forward, dragged forward by the force of Shiro’s movements.

Keith didn’t say anything, just letting himself be tugged along by Shiro. “You know, if you wanted to flirt, you could’ve at least gotten our _hands_ stuck together instead of our chests.”

Ever since Shiro was a child, he’d heard about the idea of soulmates. The person you were destined to be with for life, a lifelong bond between two people who were meant to fall in love. To show this bond, his mother had told him, when soulmates first touch, they become inseparable for the next twenty-four hours. But he’d already touched Keith, hadn’t he? Shiro thought they shook hands when they met. Had it been because of his prosthetic? Maybe the bonds didn’t consider it a part of him—Shiro wouldn’t really be surprised.

Shiro pulled himself from his thoughts, turning his attention back to Keith. “Matt shoved me,” Shiro muttered. “He wanted this to happen. I’m gonna kill him later.” Matt and Shiro had attended the fair together out of sheer boredom, trying to find something to do. When Matt caught Shiro staring at Keith, Matt had tried to force Shiro to talk to him and ask him out. When Shiro refused, Matt shrugged and ‘accidentally’ shoved him into Keith a moment later. Their chests had collided first, followed by Shiro’s weight sending them crashing to the ground. Shiro had managed to put his left hand underneath Keith’s head so it didn’t hit the pavement, but after apologizing he went to stand and found himself stuck.

Keith hummed. “Let’s go somewhere more quiet. People are starting to stare, I think they’ve figured it out.”

Someone wolf-whistled, and others began to congratulate them on the new bond. “Man, I should’ve done that years ago,” someone said. “They’re so lucky.”

Shiro didn’t feel very lucky. “Yeah. My place? It’s just a short walk away.”

“Sure. I’m on the other side of town.” Keith rested his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder, which thankfully didn’t stick. Shiro guessed that Keith was trying to hide, but maybe he was just tired.

“So… how do you wanna do this?”

Keith shrugged, mumbling into Shiro’s shoulder. “Shuffle it? Dunno.”

“Best idea we’ve got right now.” With that, they were off, Shiro walking backwards while Keith followed and guided him. He felt absolutely ridiculous, like he was a child being judged by the crowd around them. His face burned, and he quickened the pace to make Keith move faster.

“If you fall, we’re screwed,” Keith warned.

“I’m not gonna fall,” Shiro shot back… only for his heel to catch on a crack. He stumbled, Keith trying to steady both of them but the bond dragged him down as well.

They hit the ground hard, Shiro grunting as Keith landed on top of him. In a surprising turn of events, Keith’s mouth connected with Shiro’s. Shiro was surprisingly okay with this, closing his eyes until Keith pulled away almost three whole seconds later.

“You were saying?” Keith asked, the intensity of his eyes sparking something inside of Shiro.

“Wh?” Shiro asked dumbly, his face burning. His head was still a bit muddled from the kiss, though it was starting to reorient itself.

“Now we have to try and get up. Any ideas?”

Shiro tried to pretend the people around them didn’t exist. How was Keith so calm right now? He grunted in response, shifting his arms underneath them. “Put your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck. I can probably get us up from there.”

“Why not the other way around?” Keith contested, his eyes flashing.

“Because you’re on top,” Shiro responded. Which was apparently the wrong thing to say, because in the next moment Keith had flipped them over so that Shiro was on top. Keith reached back and pressed his hands on the ground, kicking his legs up and using his hands to push them into the air. The extra weight threw him off, but he still managed to land both of them on their feet.

Holy shit.

“What did you—”

Keith grinned. “You’re not _that_ heavy. I’ve lifted more.”

“So… my place?”

“Hop on,” Keith looked amused, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

Shiro kissed him. He didn’t know why, didn’t even think it through before his lips were touching Keith’s and Shiro’s left arm rested on the back of Keith’s neck. His eyes fell shut, savoring in the moment that seemed to last a lifetime. Keith pulled away first, resting his forehead against Shiro’s.

“Careful,” Shiro said, his tone playful. “You’ll get us stuck there, too.”

Keith chuckled, his mouth forming words that Shiro couldn’t make out. Shiro hadn’t expected to click with his friend-turned-soulmate this easily, forming an air of casual intimacy between them. They stumbled down the sidewalks as they left the fair, talking and laughing.

Through a combined effort, the two eventually made it to Shiro’s apartment. He fumbled with his keys, having to reach past Keith while nearly pinning him to the door to unlock it and let them in. Shiro tossed the keys onto the table, shutting the door.

“ _More_ stairs?” Keith looked exasperated at this point, glaring at the short staircase as if it would suddenly turn into an elevator for them.

“Just a few,” Shiro said. “We’ll do it the same way we did the others. You ready?”

Keith nodded. “Let’s just get it over with.” Up the stairs they went, carefully maneuvering sideways so they didn’t lose their balance. By the time they reached the top, a feat that normally would’ve taken five seconds, Shiro really wanted a drink.

“You want anything to drink?” Shiro asked.

“Uh…” Keith grimaced. “I really have to pee.”

Shiro hissed out a curse. “You’re serious?”

“Dead serious.”

It took them nearly an hour to figure something out, something Shiro wanted to erase from his mind forever. Thankfully, after that they were able to settle down on Shiro’s couch with a bottle of soda and two glasses.

The rest of the afternoon was considerably easier. Shiro called Matt and cursed him, the two of them took a nap, and when it was time for dinner Shiro coerced Matt into bringing them food for putting them in this situation. Matt had finally given in when Shiro promised to buy Matt something as well, so he’d dropped off their food and then left.

“You don't strike me as a cheese pizza kind of guy,” Keith said, biting into his slice.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem like the kind of dude who puts pineapple on pizza.”

Shiro grimaced. “No, that's Matt.”

Keith made a face. “Ew. Never let him order the pizza.”

“We usually go half and half,” Shiro agreed. He leaned back as far as he could without pulling Keith, tapping on the couch with his metal fingers while he watched whatever stupid program Keith had managed to find on TV.

“Hey,” Keith said once all the pizza was gone. “Didn’t we shake hands when we met? Why didn’t it happen then?”

Shiro shrugged, waving his prosthetic. “Maybe the bond doesn’t consider it a part of me. Who knows?”

“The bond is stupid,” Keith declared. “It doesn’t know what it’s talking about.”

“I mean, it brought us together, didn’t it? I don’t blame it.”

“You should.” Keith was staring directly into his eyes now, with a type of solemn sincerity that left Shiro breathless. However, a moment later his cheeks colored and he looked away. “I'm gonna—” He started to pull away, seeming to forget that they were literally stuck together. “Fuck.”

“Do you wanna talk?” Shiro offered, keeping as much distance as he could in case Keith wanted to be left alone.

Keith snorted. “About what?”

Shiro shrugged. “Anything. Doesn't have to be something bothering you, but if you're up for it… I'm here to listen, no matter what.”

“A literal captive audience,” Keith agreed.

Shiro shook his head. “It's not like that. I would've listened regardless.” Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him in for a hug. Keith sighed softly, all the fight seeming to melt out of him at once.

“It’s stupid,” he mumbled.

“It isn't,” Shiro assured him.

“You don't even know what it is.”

“I don't have to. Keith, your feelings aren't stupid.”

Keith groaned. “Never mind.” He took Shiro’s prosthetic in his hand, lacing their fingers together. Shiro couldn't actually feel it, but the sight alone still stole his breath.

“Keith…”

Keith hummed. “If you try to agree with the bond’s rules again, I won't let go until you believe me.”

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat. His face burned, but Keith continued to stare at him. Oh god, he was serious wasn't he? All Shiro could do was nod.

The smile Keith gave him in return was more than worth it.

* * *

They ended up separating while the two of them slept, Keith shifting in his sleep and falling off of the couch. Despite that, though, his hand never let go of Shiro’s where it hung off the side.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [Tumblr](https://shirosquared.tumblr.com), where sometimes I write things.


End file.
